


Moonlight Breeze

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gency, Light Angst, Talon!Mercy au, devil!mercy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Mercy wants to spend time alone, but the demons of her past still haunt her.





	

She was sitting near the window sipping hot chocolate from her favorite mug. It was one of the things that was keeping her calm. One thing that could subdue the devil that lived at the back of her mind.

_You should leave them. They don’t care about you. They care about themselves. Your disappearance didn’t make a difference for them._

She didn’t listen. The words of her evil doppelganger were not true. Not for her. They do care about her, especially him.

Yes, he began looking for her as soon as he heard that Talon kidnapped her. Even though it was taking him so long, he never gave up.

And he succeeded. If he didn’t, she wouldn’t be here now. She would be… She would…

_We would be out killing those fools. A much better way to spend time if you ask me._

She took a deep breath. Deciding to go to the garden. She was sure that it will look beautiful in the moonlight, especially at this time of the year.

She walked through the hallway encountering a small mirror. Looking in it, she saw her reflection, now with purple irises. For a moment she could see Malice instead of Mercy. She shook her head, no, she’s not the devil anymore. She regained control over her body.

_I wouldn’t be so sure. When the sun sets we’re both the same. Half in the shadows. Half burned in flames._

She took a deap breath. Ignoring the voice in her head was her best option right now.

Stepping her foot outside she felt a cool breeze against her skin. She felt as if she was in a different world, like the ones from her favorite fables. Truly, a marvelous time to be alive.

_But life is not a fairy tale, my dear. It doesn’t always have a good ending and you know it. Why do you want to feel all this pain? Why don’t you want to end up like Lacroix? With no emotions you can’t feel the misery they want you to experience._

Tears started rolling down her face, her words had a hint of truth in them. Sometimes, she just wants to give up, to withdraw, to flee.

Suddenly, she felt someone hugging her and she saw a familiar green light. Ah, it’s him. The light in the darkness.

‘’You know you shouldn’t listen to her Angela, even if she’s right she just wants to misguide you to take control again.’’

‘’I know… It’s just that… sometimes it’s too much to handle’’

He gently cupped her face and gazed into her eyes calming her down. 

‘’Remember Angela, I’m with you. And I’ll always be’’

**Author's Note:**

> my blog : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
